


In the Park

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Darcy goes looking for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Park

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "foggy morning"

The sun rose over New York, barely filtering through the thick fog, as Darcy ducked under a police barricade and into Central Park.

“Miss!” cried a cop. “You can’t go in there!”

“It’s ‘Mrs.’,” she called back, and kept walking.

The park was eerily quiet, strewn with fallen trees and random chunks of concrete, but Darcy didn’t slow down. “Bruce!” she yelled. “Hey, Big Green!”

“Darcy,” said a voice, softly, and Bruce appeared from the fog, tired-looking but smiling.

“Hey,” she said and kissed him, gently. “I brought you some clothes.”

“I love you,” said Bruce, and kissed her back.

THE END


End file.
